faufandomcom-20200223-history
Dhila Frost-Fort
Biography As the youngest of three siblings, Dhila is a shield bearing warrior and part of the Skybreakers. Abilities * Frost Giant Physiology: Dhila is a Glafey, a subspecies of large humans who adapted to the harsh sub-zero winters of Glacerde, one of planet Iylus' nine moons. Dhila can survive in the coldest temperatures and is immune to ice attacks, even the dreaded brain-freeze. Being a giant humanoid, Big Blue herself posses a powerful durable body. Able to withstand most blows and small arms fire, she can tank multiple hits and the inherent super-strength allow to lift heavy objects up to 9.9 tons. However, she has a main downside, she can be vulnerable to fire or anything high-temperature. Not only it hurts her, it weakens her body to the point that she could die from organ failure by just having them melted. **'Freeze-Breath': A signature attack move of the Glafey. Big Blue can breath in air then blows out a gust of wind that can freeze anything solid. Usually mid to short range, akin to flamethrowers but super cold. * Combat Training: Her main skill passed down from her family for generations. Years of being taught by her father allows her to have quick reflexes with weaponry and the ability to snatch and disarm foes during combat. ** Shield Bearer: A signature skill of her family, Dhila know how to wield a variety of handheld shields ranging from large phalanx types to bucklers, she can use it to block attacks as well as using it as an attacking weapon, usually through bashing or strike hard with the shield's edge. ** Melee Weapon Expertise: A common skill among her race. She can efficiently use most melee weapons but her personal preference would be wielding them one-handed in conjunction with a shield, usually sword, axe, and even maces. ** Gun use: A recent skill she acquired during her early days as a Skybreaker, she can use firearms but ones that are mid to short range. Due to her size, she can't wield normal scaled weapon, only scaled up ones such as the ones used by the Imperium's Astartes, the Cabal, and even the Krogan. *'Ice Carving': A skill from her barmaid days, she can carve up blocks of ice into works of art. * Tailoring: Self taught. She can tailor or make clothing. Equipment * Ymir Power Armor: Ivory white Armor purchased from Dr. Anno. Functions as armor and a spacesuit. * Aurora Borealis: A slug rifle looted from the Cabal's Red Legions which is later customized with an UNSC ammo counter, lighter weight, a new coat of paint, and sliding stock. It usually fires micro-rockets but it is inferior to the Imperium of Man's bolters. One of the few guns Dhila can wield. * Crown-Splitter: A great-sword from the Last City. Originally wielded by Guardian Titans but Dhila can wield it one handed with ease. Currently not in use. * Styker's Sure Hand: Dhila's main weapon and a symbol of her triumph over Sol-D973's hostile factions. It is one of the Black Armory's great-swords. Wielded one-handed alongside her shield. Personality Despite coming from a race of giant warriors, Dhila is more of a good-hearted girl who loves fashion. Category:Player Characters Category:Skybreakers Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tank Characters